Amanda Young's Story
by Helen Young
Summary: What happened to Amanda before she met John? How did she become a junkie? What is her true story?
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

"_You just destroyed four lives. You've just murdered Jeff's wife." John said. Amanda looked at him, confused. Suddenly a bullet hit her neck. She fell against the counter behind her. She pulled her hand away from her neck to see the warm red liquid that was blood covered her hand. She held her hand to her neck again as she sank to the ground. She looked desperately to John, who held his hand out to her. _

"_Amanda, it's okay." He said sadly. "This was your test. Your game."_

_**5 Years earlier.**_

_Amanda drove to work quickly. Perhaps a little more quickly that necessary. She had woken up late, and had to skip her shower and breakfast just to make it to work remotely _on time.

She drove quickly down the rode when she heard police sirens. She looked in the rear view mirror and saw a police car following her; lights flashing.

"Fuck." She mumbled as she pulled off to the side of the road. The officer walked up to the window.

"Is there a reason you were going so fast, ma'am?" he asked. He looked at her sternly over his sunglasses.

"I'm late for work." She replied. He nodded in understanding.

"License and registration, please." he said. Amanda reached over and dug around in the glove compartment. She pulled her license out of her wallet and handed it to him. "Thank you. I'll be right back."

Amanda groaned and rested back in her seat. She tapped her hands rhythmically on the stirring wheel as she waited. Finally the officer returned to the car.

"Ma'am, can I have you step out of the car please?" he asked. Confused, Amanda did as the cop wanted. "Ma'am, are you aware that there is a warrant out for your arrest?"

"What?!" Amanda cried. The officer turned her around and handcuffed her. "Wait a second! I didn't do anything! There must be a mistake!"

"You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can, and will be used against you in the court of law." The officer recited.

"Let me go!" Amanda cried as he walked her to his car. "I didn't fucking do anything!" the officer placed her into the back of the car as another police car pulled up. Two men stepped out and began talking to the cop who arrested her. Two of them went to her car, and one came to her and opened the door.

"Amanda Young, my name is officer Rigg. The man who came with me is Detective Matthews, and the one who arrested you is Officer Baker." He said. "Now, do you have any idea why there's a warrant out for your arrest?"

"NO!" Amanda cried. "I haven't done anything!" Officer Rigg held his hands out in a calming gesture.

"Just relax." He said. He looked at a paper he was holding. "It says here you're wanted for a drug charge."

"What?!" Amanda screamed. "I've never done drugs! You've got the wrong fucking person!"

"I found it!" Officer Matthews said as he walked to their car. He held in his hand some sort of a needle. "It was under the front passenger seat." Rigg gave Amanda a stern look.

"What do you have to say for yourself?" Matthews asked with a cocky smile.

"That's not mine! I wouldn't even know how to use that thing!" She tried to explain. She looked at her feet as tears escaped her eyes.

"Quit lying through your teeth!" Matthews yelled. "You're the junkie we've been looking for!"

"I'm not a junkie! I've never done drugs! Please, believe me!" She pleaded to Officer Rigg. Matthews gave her a disgusted look and slammed the door in her face.

"It's not mine!" She screamed. "I didn't fucking do anything!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Officer Rigg walked Amanda through the police station and Matthews followed silently behind. Amanda tried to choke back her tears, but in all truth, she was scared to death. Rigg led her into an interogation room. He sat her down in a chair and Matthews sat across from her. Rigg stood silently in the corner.

"This was found in your car," Matthews said. He threw a baggie with the needle found in her car onto the table. "How do you explain that?" He asked.

"I can't. all I know is that it isn't mine." She said calmly.

"I personally saw you buying heroin from a drug dealer Saturday night on 12th street. Anything you'd like to say about that?" Matthews asked.

"I was not!" Amanda argued. "Saturday night I was at home!"

"Anyone who can clarify that?" He asked. Amanda sunk a little in her chair and shook her head. "Well there's your proof."

"There's nothing!" Amanda yelled. "I didn't buy cocaine, or crack, or meth, or heroin, or whatever the fuck goes into that damn thing! I am not a junkie! I don't do drugs! And you have no fucking proof that I am, or have!" Matthews stood up angrily, his chair clattered to the ground behind him.

Rigg hurried over and put a hind on Matthews' shoulder. "Easy, Erik." He said. Matthews shook off his hand and stormed out of the room.

Amanda stood up and Rigg escorted her though the police station to some room wih a curtain. He handed her and orange lump of clothes and she went behind the curtain.

She changed slowly, trying to make sense of everything. She was confused. Mindlessly she came out and Rigg took her old cloths and handed the to a nearby officer. She stared sadly as the officer walked away with her possessions.

"Would you like to make a phone call to anyone?" Rigg asked her. She thought for a moment. Her father who abused her as a child was in prison, her mother was dead. Her brother and sisters had lost contact with her when she went to a foster home. She had no friends except for Julie, who was on vacation with Amanda's ex-boyfriend Kyle. And her ex-boyfriend Kyle had recently left her for her friend Julie.

Amanda looked at Rigg sadly and shook her head. He gave her a sympathetic look as her escorted her to a holding cell.

There was a bed on each side was, a toilet, and a sink. Rigg locked her in and left. She sat on the bed and looked at her wrists. She ran her fingers over the scars on her arm. Some new, some old. But all self inflicted.

Tears ran down her cheek and dripped off her chin. She looked around the empty cell and realized how much she desperately needed company.

"Whatcha in for?" A man asked from the cell across from hers. She stood up and walked to the door of her cell.

"It was a mistake." She explained. "They said I was seen buying drug. But it's not true." The guy nodded.

"I see." He walked over and sat on his bed. "My name's Tucker Banks. I robbed a convenience store on 18th. What's your name?"

"Amanda Young." She replied. He smiled.

"You look to innocent to do drugs." He told her. "What they got ya for?"

"Heroin."

"Ouch. That's some serious dope, my friend." He said. Despite the circumstances, Amanda smiled a little. She went and laid down on her bed. She buried her face in the pillow and fell asleep.

When Amanda woke up it was already the next morning. She sat up and stretched.

"Morning, Sleeping Beauty." Tucker said from across the hall. "They tried to wake you up for dinner last night, but you were _out_." Amanda rubbed her eyes and stood up. Her stomach growled.

"You missed breakfast, too." Tucker laughed. Amanda groaned. "Don't worry. Lunch is in a couple hours."

"You spend a lot of time here, don't you?" Amanda asked him.

"Yeah." He replied, nodding. "Hey, you got any kids?"

"No." Amanda replied sadly. "You?"

"Yeah. A daughter." He replied. "She's only six. Her mother took her and left when she was only two months old. I never stopped thinkin' about her, though." Amanda smiled.

"What's her name." She asked.

"Kenzie." He said.

"That's a beautiful name." Amanda told him. "Very beautiful."


End file.
